This invention relates generally to shock absorbers, and, more particularly, to shock absorbers for the handlebars of bicycles.
With the growing concern over pollution of the environment and conservation of energy resources, the bicycle is enjoying a resurgence in popularity as people discover the advantages and economies of this pollution-free means of transportation. Still others, seeking relief from an ever more hectic and crowded existence in modern society, have rediscovered the pleasures of bicycling as a form of recreation and healthful exercise.
However, as bicycle use has grown, many people, long accustomed to the soft ride provided by the modern automobile, have been rudely awakened to the much stiffer ride provided by the typical bicycle. At the same time, commuters, cross-country enthusiasts, and others who make more than occasional use of their bicycles have discovered both the wear and tear to cycle and rider, and particularly the safety hazards for the rider which are posed by negotiating shock-absorberless bicycles over pot-holed city streets, "rustic" bicycle paths, and rural back roads. Of special concern has been the fatique and difficulty of control caused by handlebars not equipped with some means for absorbing the vibrations and shocks of travel over rough terrain.
Shock absorbers for bicycle handlebars are known in the art, but they generally are either complex, bulky, or relatively fragile in design, or are difficult to mount on a bicycle, requiring many adjustments or specially-adapted handlebars and other parts for their use.